Back to School
by Sky Spark
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are assigned in retrieving a possible Akatsuki member, only for Deidara to find a friend attending at the school that he needs to go to.
1. Late Schoolers

My Characters are Emiko and Mitsu.

I do not own the characters of Naruto except for my own.

* * *

At the Akatsuki cave, the Akatsukis were having a meeting about a possible candidate. All were standing at their assigned posts.

"So you say that there's a kid that hasn't aged in some years?" asked Deidara.

"They age but only slowly I'll give an example a thirty five year can look like a twenty year old," said Kisame as Deidara looked at Sasori then snickered.

"It reminds me of Sasori my man," said Deidara as Sasori looked at him.

"Yes, but this person has it naturally," said Sasori. "Their clan has it in their genes."

"Yeah, that kid is lucky not to age and stay young for a long time," said Deidara dreamily.

"Yes, the kid is but before you can meet the kid you must go to school, Deidara," said Pain.

"WHAT?" he asked. "School?" as Kisame snickered.

"So what does the small fry gotta do?" asked Kisame.

"Deidara must go to school for he hasn't finished school yet and needs a better degree," said Pain as everyone got shocked. "And to befriend the 'kid' who isn't a kid but a late bloomer in school who's age 19 but looks naturally like a 15 year old." Everyone got more shocked except for Kisame.

"Hello everyone, the 'kid' got that from his or her clan anyway I'm sure he or she has an explanation," said Kisame.

"Yeah like helping his/her family since they were poor," said Konan. "And besides 19 years old isn't that bad, there's someone who too is graduating and trying to finish school." As everyone turned at Deidara

"Oh, that's right, I kinda left school once I joined you guys," said Deidara as Kisame shook his head and Konan sighed.

"Thought he was going to say something useful," said Konan.

"Tch, tch, one should stay at school if he wants to become something better," said Kisame. "Knowledge is the key to being successful. Itachi finished school a long time ago, right, Itachi?"

"…..I finished graduating a long time ago is right," said Itachi as Deidara got mad.

"Hey! So what? I didn't finish graduating from what I recalled it was you and Sasori who convinced me to join," said Deidara, pointing at Itachi as Pain closed his eyes.

"Sasori as a partner is going with you, Deidara and…..he didn't graduate either," said Pain as Deidara's angry face became a happy one.

"Alright, I'm not the only one now," said Deidara.

"Wait, I thought you joined us because of your whim?" asked Kisame.

"That too," said Deidara happily. "Alrighty, I'm going to school!" as Sasori placed his hand on his face.

"Do I have to?" asked Sasori.

"Yes!" said everyone as Sasori sighed.

* * *

Outside of the cave stood Deidara and Sasori both wearing their regular clothes except none of them wore their Akatsukis cloth and Sasori wore a red shirt with black pants while Deidara wore his purple shirt and black pants. Both had back packs one dark blue and the other green (Sasori had dark blue while Deidara had green).

"Well, my man shall we go?" asked Deidara.

"Yes" said Sasori as they began walking.

"The leader said that the school is at the Village Hidden in the Granite," said Deidara.

"I know." said Sasori.

After walking they came across a small city.

"We are here," said Deidara happily. "Good, my feet are tired." He sat down on the side walk.

"We need to register," said Sasori walking over to a counter that two ninja men sat as Deidara followed.

"Excuse me," said Sasori. "We're students who would like to register for Ninja High Elite."

"Okay," said the man as he started writing down their names that Sasori told them.

"Please go and take the entry exam inside the school," said the man.

"Okay," said Sasori as he turned to Deidara. "We need to take a placement test."

"Alright," said Deidara.

* * *

At the school, Deidara and Sasori were put in different rooms and were given a test like some other students.

"Well, not necessarily I'll be in the same grade as Sasori," said Deidara as he began writing his name on top.

The room next door

"Deidara better not mess this up. I don't want him to be in a lower grade than me like in ninth grade," said Sasori out loud to himself as he pictured Deidara in a kiddy room (preschooler room) then Sasori snickered. "But it will be kind of interesting that who's got more knowledge, me or him…"

Back to Deidara

"Okay," said Deidara to himself. "Math problems, let's see 24 divided by 12 is 2. Duh, easy questions, I'll be out of here before you know it."

Back to Sasori

"Science question: what's water made out of?" said Sasori to himself, "H2O is one oxygen and two hydrogen."

As the test questions first seem easy it started to get very hard to the point both side's struggled then it was time to return the papers.


	2. Placement Results

In a hallway sat Deidara and Sasori waiting for their test results as they were waiting, Deidara turned to Sasori and asked him a question.

"Sasori, my man, how did the testing go?" Deidara asked.

"It went well, how was yours?" asked Sasori.

"Mine went well too," said Deidara as Sasori gave a suspicious glare then a teacher came holding the tests.

"Alright, you both passed," he said.

"So what grade I go to?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, what is my grade?" asked Sasori eager to hear the news.

"Well, judging by the test results, you, Sasori are in the ninth grade," said the man as Deidara started to laugh while Sasori got mad.

"What about me? I'll bet I'm a senior," said Deidara confidently as the man looked at him with a disappointed face.

"No, it's not that," said the teacher.

"Then what is? Oh no, please, don't tell me that I am in the same grade as him" said Deidara.

"Nope, you are in eleventh grade, congrats you are a junior," said the teacher as he smiled and Deidara got shocked.

"Well, at least it ain't the kiddy room," said Sasori angrily as the teacher gave them two schedules.

"Unlike regular high school, you can choose extra classes you want to be in. Well, this here is not like that, so you'll have pre-scheduled classes for you due to this being a Ninja Academy where all skills are required," said the teacher. "Now, it's time that you go to your class." Deidara heard Sasori quickly taking his paper and leaving without a word, making Deidara smile.

"Well, I guess I shall be going, see ya," said Deidara running after Sasori and leaving the teacher all behind.

* * *

As they were walking, Sasori turned to Deidara and glared at him. "Why is a junior following a freshman?" he asked.

"Don't know, just want to help you find your way," said Deidara, "Around the school."

"I don't need your help," said Sasori. "I can't believe I waited so long to go back to school and now I have to start the freshman year all over again."

"Well, that's life for you, you got to take opportunities before their gone," said Deidara as Sasori grumbled. He then quickly walked away from Deidara leaving him all alone in the hallway.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get to class?" said Deidara to himself as a teacher went by. "I know excuse me!" he shouted as the teacher came out and signaled him to shush.

"Yes, young man?" asked the teacher.

"Do you know where the Ninja healing center is?" asked Deidara as he looked confused. "My friend ditched me for his own class."

"Oh well, you go straight down the hall and make a right then you make a left and keep going until you make a right again," said the teacher as Deidara became more confused. "Maybe it's better if I have my student to show you." The teacher then went in class and the door closed.

"Great, I've been ditched again," said Deidara as he then headed down the hallway then the teacher came out.

"Okay, I'll have my best student—he's gone?" The teacher said. "Oh well."

Outside of the school walked Deidara even more confused.

"Maybe I should have waited more, nah! I dislike waiting, great, I sound like Sasori." he then looked around.

"Looking for something?" asked a girl's voice.

"Huh?" said Deidara as he turned around quickly and bumped into a wall. "Yeah…..yes?" he said.

"Okay, what is it? Hmm, you look new here, hey if you are maybe I can show you around," said the voice as Deidara shook his head to see a brunette hair girl with a blue bow. "You okay?"

"Yeah…..I'm Deidara," he said.

"Mitsu," she said. "Where are you headed?"

"Ninja Healing center" Deidara answered.

"Really…? Me too, okay follow me," said Mitsu as they headed to the Healing Center.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking they came across a building.

"This is it?" said Deidara.

"Yup, well, time to get to class bye," said Mitsu as Deidara smiled.

"Well, she was nice," he said as the bell rang. "Oh no, I'm late!"


	3. Getting to know the Classes

I do not own any of the Naruto characters ecept for my own.

New Characters of mine: Keizo and Haru

* * *

In a small building something similar to a public high school building not too high nor was it was too low and a roof with that of a house and it contained a hallway where Deidara walked.

"I hope they will not penalize me for being ten seconds late," Deidara said to himself as he looked at the classroom. "Hmm… seems reasonable enough to me" he walk through the door.

"You're late!" said a man who wore his head band in the front of his forehead like most ninjas do, he had a uniform that looked similar to the ones that standard shinobis wear except his was dark blue pants and dark blue shirt with the symbol of the academy on it. Deidara looked up to see his instructor in the eye.

"….I got lost" Deidara finally spoke up seeing a light black haired man with a scar across his mouth.

"Oh a new kid eh?" said the teacher. "Please have a seat." he calmly added as Deidara walked up to the stairs and sat next to a glasses wearing shinobi. As the teacher called out everyone turned their attention to him.

"Good Morning, everyone, how are you all? I'm Professor Keizo Shinako you can all to call me, Keizo sensei," he told them. "I'm the instructor of the Healing Division" as Deidara looked around then spotted some birds flying away from the window not paying any attention to the voice talking to him.

"You there!" said Keizo sensei. "tell me what do we learn over here?" he asked as Deidara got shocked then smiled

"We learn how to treat and heal people's wounds" said Deidara.

"Wrong," said the Keizo sensei. "You spoke only the basic I want to hear what we do in this class" as a hand rose from the back and Deidara turned around to face the owner of the hand.

"We also learn things like child's skills," added Mitsu who was the owner of the hand. Deidara looking at her the second time could finally see her features since he wasn't in a hurry no more. Upon having a brunette hair and a blue bow Mitsu was tall, slightly taller than Deidara himself, she had a slim figure and a slim slightly rounded mature looking face that looked like a 19 year old or 20 she had dark green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a black mini jacket and black pants.

"Child's skills, what's that?" said Deidara as Keizo sensei spoke.

"that's correct, Miss Mitsu, child skill's are skills in how to handle a child, when you are a shinobi and you come across a child, you need to know how to deal with them for example in today's class we will learn how to sooth a baby" said Keizo as Deidara got shocked.

"What is this, parenting skill?" he said to himself.

"You will need a partner in this; you both need to figure what is wrong with the baby. Of course, we are using dolls," explained Keizo as he then came and gave dolls to each of the students who were in pairs. Deidara being the newest student didn't have a partner.

* * *

Meanwhile in another building and in his classroom sat Sasori who seemed to be bored with the class. His teacher was a happy one, a lady who wore the same uniform just like Keizo sensei, she had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had all the ninth graders to draw what they like and knowing Sasori he drew puppets that scared most of the girls and a few boys except for one girl who then caught Sasori's eyes for she was drawing a family (parents and herself) something that Sasori really loves and wishes to have and she didn't seemed afraid of his drawing. He went up to her for her family drawing.

"Is that your drawing?" asked Sasori.

"Yes," answered the girl.

"Mine's about puppets," he said.

"I know," she replied back. "I can see it." as she turned her head looking at the window. "I love Mrs. Haru, she's my favorite teacher, but she treats us like little kids."

"I don't think a little art is that bad," said Sasori trying to chat with the one kid that seems to understand him.

"I know but…..never mind," said the girl. "The art she gives us is consist and mostly is drawing." Sasori randomly remember what Pain said...

Flashback from Pain to Deidara and Sasori…

"You guys need to blend, in order to do that, you have to make friends", Pain told to them.

"What if we don't?" asked Deidara.

"Then you approach them," said Pain.

"And bullies?" asked Sasori.

"You will tell the teacher," said Pain.

End of flashback

"The last part was not necessary to remember," said Sasori himself. "I have to blend in." then he smiled at the girl. "Smile, I got to make friends if I am to find the Akatsuki member."

"My name is Sasori," he said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Emiko" answered the girl.

* * *

Describtions of Emiko will come in the next chapter!


	4. The plan

Deidara was staring at his baby doll, not knowing what to do.

"So what in the world am I supposed to do with this baby?" he asked out loud as he turned to see Mitsu burping the baby and helping out some people who had a hard time figuring out what to do. "You got to be kidding me. That's it? Well, this will be easy" he said as he then tried to burp the baby doll it then puked on his shoulder, "Wha…." He said, trying to not get mad as he heard a giggle.

"Do you need help?" asked Mitsu as Deidara turned to see her standing next to him.

"Uh…." He said with a quick blush. "Do I look like I need help?"

"You sure do, you got the doll's puke all over you," she said smiling. "It's okay not many people know how to handle babies."

"Is that even possible to have a doll that pukes?" asked Deidara who tried to change the subject of him being covered by puke.

"Well, nowadays they have dolls that go to the bathroom," she explained. "So why not?"

"Oh," said Deidara as Mitsu walked to the tissues and grabbed one from the teacher's desk.

"May I have one?" she asked the teacher who turned to her while instructing others what to do.

"You don't need to ask," said Keizo sensei. "Take one." Mitsu grabbed the tissue.

"Sorry, it's my habit to ask," she said as she walked toward Deidara who stood there holding his puking baby.

Deidara was charmed by how polite Mitsu was as she gave him the tissue.

"You might want to go and clean yourself first, here I'll carry the doll," she grabbed the doll.

"Thanks," Deidara said as he then asked to go to the bathroom to the teacher.

* * *

Mrs. Haru was starting a lesson related to literature. It was about a play called the Tsuchikage's child: it was about the Tsuchikage's daughter who is in love with a rogue ninja.

"All right, children, please turn to ACT I scene 1 on page 2" said Mrs Haru as Sasori and the other ninth graders turned their pages. "We shall read this play in class at least at the first ACT then I will assign you to go home and read the rest then tomorrow I shall assign parts to people who will perform the play," as Sasori whispered to Emiko.

"How is this related to ninja stuff?" he asked.

"It's to teach us how to act, you got to be a good actor in order to trick enemies if necessary," she answered as Mrs Haru looked at Emiko.

"Emiko, please read the first paragraph," said Mrs. Haru.

"Okay, long ago there was a girl born and raised in the palace of the Tsuchikage, her father….." Emiko read out loud as Sasori looked at her smiling, a soft smile for he thought her voice was beautiful while reading the story he was then reminded of how his parents used to read with their soft voices. His memory line was interrupted when Mrs. Haru said:

"Sasori, please read the line," she said. He then quickly grabbed his book then asked "what page?" he asked.

"Sasori, dear, were you paying any attention?" Mrs. Haru asked.

"Um…not really ma'am," he blushed as some kids laughed. Emiko looked concerned.

"Okay, it's page three, please, Sasori pay attention," said Mrs. Haru.

As Sasori began to read he then looked at Emiko who was looking at him. She had long hair up to her elbows, it was dark blackish blue and her eyes were dark brown. She wore a pink shirt that was elbow length and white shorts with white stockings underneath. He then quickly looked back at his book.

"Oh, Lord Tsuchikage, I have a message from the Hokage that rogue ninjas are out to steal the chakra scroll and they need help from your elite squad," read Sasori being a guard.

As Mrs. Haru smiled, "That was good, Sasori, you can be an actor. All right, Kiki, you read," she let other people to read.

* * *

Deidara went back to class, seeing Mitsu waiting for him. "Sorry, I was late," he said to her.

"It's okay, well, here's your doll," said Mitsu.

"Thanks," said Deidara, grabbing it. "So are you going to show me how to burp it?"

"Yeah, just hold the baby against your shoulder and pat lightly on the back," she smiled demonstrating with her own baby doll.

"Oh, okay thanks again," said Deidara smiling.

"No problem," said Mitsu. "Well see you later," she said walking away.

As class was then over, Deidara and Sasori went to their other classes and then headed home to their Akatsuki cave. Everyone, except Itachi, was not there was on their assigned positions. Pain spoke

"So how did the first day of school go?" he asked to Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori ignored Pain and was reading the rest of his play and Deidara was nail filing his nails then Kisame spoke up.

"They are ignoring you," he teased as Pain got mad.

"I know that, Sasori, Deidara!" he yelled as both of them jumped.

"Yes?" asked Deidara.

"Did you have a good day at school?" asked Pain.

"Why, yes, I had the most wonderful time," smiled Deidara who subconsciously put his nail filer away and grabbed a bit of his clay and made a butterfly which then exploded.

"How is that?" asked Kisame.

"I met a special someone," sighed Deidara. "Perhaps she is the one."

"You mean the future Akatsuki member?" asked Kisame

As Sasori closed his book, "I think he means something else" he explained.

"…" Pain was quiet, "You didn't find the member?"

"Not yet, but I think I found my lady," said Deidara flipping his hair.

"We'll still keep looking," said Sasori quickly. "I'm sure we'll find him or her for now. I have homework," as he got up from his sitting pose and disappeared.

"Good," said Pain. "You do that," then Konan spoke up.

"Perhaps this girl knows the future member," suggested Konan looking at Pain.

"You're right, we cannot leave any stones unturn, Deidara! I want you to get close to this girl," said Pain. "Find out more about her."

As Deidara quickly snapped out of his dream state, "You mean like a date?" he laughed nervously.

"Uh….something like that but not emotionally attached to the girl, we just need info if she knows the future member," said Pain. "I mean we don't want her to know our true objectives."

"Right," said Deidara. "I'll see what I can do," he said disappearing as Itachi came.

"Sir, do you think Deidara is not already attached to this girl?" asked Itachi.

"Don't worry; I have a plan to prevent that. I know that teenager have these feelings but it will only last for a while especially if there's an obstacle in their way," said Pain.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Konan.

"Go to the school, all three of you, Konan, Itachi and Kisame, two of you will be students while one of you be the teacher. I want you to keep an eye on Deidara," said Pain.

"What about Sasori? Isn't he going to be keeping an eye on Deidara?" asked Kisame.

"Well, he's in a different class and a different grade. We'll just keep him to watch the date personally for us," said Pain.

* * *

In the Morning, Deidara and Sasori were back at their school and starting off at the same first periods they had yesterday. Deidara who had gone to the Healing Center class was waiting for Mitsu to show up.

As Keizo senpei came and stood next to Deidara. "So you are early this time" said Keizo senpei. "What's the reason and why are you waiting?"

"I'm waiting for a friend," replied Deidara. "She's kind of late," he looked around.

"And does this friend happened to be the one who helped you yesterday?" asked Keizo senpei.

"Yes?" said Deidara.

"Okay then," said Keizo senpei. _He better pay attention in my class_ he thought.

As Mitsu came, opening the door panting, "I'm sorry, I am late," said Mitsu.

"Its okay, class didn't start yet, please sit down," said Keizo senpei as Mitsu was about to sit down on her chair Deidara then tapped on her shoulder.

"Mitsu, I have something to ask you," said Deidara.

"What is it?" she looked back at him.

"Would you uh…." He blushed. "Would you wanna get something to eat later?"

"Uh…I guess so," said Mitsu. "What time?"

"At lunch," said Deidara as Keizo got a little irritated at the class who were a bunch of kids that were standing.

"Class, sit down!" he yelled.

Deidara and Mitsu sat down with the rest of the class.


	5. Interruption 1

In a low one level building was the cafeteria which had table benches in rows facing to the kitchen of the cafeteria, there Deidara was sitting waiting for Mitsu to come but instead Sasori came and sat down beside Deidara.

"What are you doing here, Sasori, my man?" Deidara asked.

"I've come to see what are you doing, is there a problem in that?" asked Sasori calmly.

"Well, sort of, I'm waiting for a classmate of mine," said Deidara.

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know her like Pain said and if you are here then it's not a date," said Deidara.

"What if she doesn't want it to be a date but a meeting of friends?" said Sasori. "Besides I'd like to meet her."

Mitsu came in the cafeteria with another girl. "Sorry, I'm late again," said Mitsu. "I was helping Umeki, my friend," she gestured to the girl beside her who had dark purple hair that was short/medium bob cut like and she had two beads coming from the side. She wore a dress like shirt that was dark blue that reached up to her hips, a long sleeved white shirt that was a turtle neck and with a pair of blue jeans underneath and blue sneakers with white.

"Hello, I'm Umeki, nice to meet you both," she said smiling sweetly.

Sasori then whispered, "See? A meeting of friends," Deidara was quiet.

"May we sit with you?" said Mitsu pulling out a chair as Umeki grabbed Mitsu's arm.

"Mitsu, I don't think your new friend wants me around," said Umeki in a whisper.

"Nonsense, it's okay. We're just having lunch today, isn't that right Deidara? And besides he brought his friend with him," said Mitsu.

Deidara turned to face Sasori angrily. Sasori smiled at the two girls, "I'm Sasori, and it's nice to meet you. And yes, I am Deidara's friend," he said happily.

Deidara slapped his forehead

"Is something wrong?" asked Mitsu.

"Nothing," said Deidara irritated. How in the world can I get to know her if other people keeps interfering? He thought.

"Okay then, let's talk about something," suggested Mitsu. "Oh um, Sasori, how come I don't see you in our class?" she asked.

"No, I'm a ninth grader, a freshman really," said Sasori.

"Oh okay," said Mitsu. "I'm a senior."

Sasori then turned to look at Deidara and began a little laughter as he cleared his throat. "A senior, you say? Well, that's shocking, did you know Deidara—" said Sasori as Deidara lightly kicked him on his lower leg.

"Did I know what?" asked Mitsu.

"Nothing," said Deidara smiling.

Sasori looked mad, but then recomposed himself. "What about you?" Sasori asked to Umeki

"I'm a senior too," she answered.

"Oh okay, that's cool," said Sasori.

"Deidara, you're quiet," said Mitsu in a concern way. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, I did while you were talking with Sasori," he said.

"Oh okay," said Mitsu.

"What about you?" Deidara asked,

Mitsu blushed, "I sort of ate already when I was helping Umeki with the project we were assigned. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, I guess not," said Deidara. "At least you showed up so that we are at least talking, right?"

"Yeah," said Mitsu.

Umeki gasped, "Oh no, it's the new kid," she said in a panic.

"What? You mean the one in our Genjutsu class?" asked Mitsu.

"Well, yeah….he's a senior like us," said Umeki, blushing.

Deidara then looked around the cafeteria to see Itachi walking by. He was wearing a dark red jacket that had long sleeves and a black shirt with dark red pants.

"Is that him?" asked Deidara suspiciously.

"Yeah," said Umeki.

"Do like him?" asked Sasori.

"What?" Umeki said. "I don't know I just get embarrassed when he's around."

"Sasori!" said Deidara.

"What? She's blushing like crazy," said Sasori in defense.

Umeki touched her head in embarrassment. "Excuse me," said Umeki, leaving.

"Umeki!" said Mitsu, running after her.

Deidara turned to look at Sasori. "What have you done?"

"What? I just asked a question and besides we all know that Itachi isn't going to like her back," said Sasori.

"What is he doing here?" asked Deidara.

"He's obviously here for school," Sasori said sarcastically.

"Seriously, what is he doing here?" said Deidara. "Sasori, do you know what's going on?"

Sasori got up, "Maybe or maybe not," he said, leaving Deidara to sit by himself.

* * *

Umeki is my character.


	6. Interruption 2

The lunch hour was over and it was time for Deidara to head to his Ninja Training Class where you practice your jutsus and fighting style with another ninja. It was an outside class right beside a forest and it was in the back of the school. It had bleachers standing on the back of the school as well for ninjas to sit. The teacher was usually Mr. Itsuki, the battle instructor but today Mr. Itsuki was not here but instead a familiar face with blue hair, it was Konan!

Deidara walked up to Konan. "Konan what are you doing here?"

"I got a job here," said Konan. "I hope that this doesn't give you a dilemma."

"No, not at all," said Deidara.

"Good," said Konan.

"Is Mr. Itsuki gone forever?" asked Deidara.

"No, he took over freshman battle class. I'll be your instructor from now on," said Konan. "Alright, everyone, stand up!" she shouted.

Everyone got up from the bleachers. Deidara spotted Mitsu, he then walk over to her, "Mitsu! You're in the same battle class?"

Mitsu looked at him. "Apparently, they mixed the two classes up like the Healing class," she said.

"I need to apologize for what happened this afternoon," said Deidara. "Sasori was—"

Mitsu placed her hands on her lips, a sign to shush. "Its okay, no hard feelings and if you are wondering if Umeki is alright, she is."

Konan came looking at the two. "Did you not hear what I said? Juniors and seniors are to be separated," she said to them.

"Oh sorry," said Mitsu as Deidara got shocked.

"And why are we separating?" asked Deidara.

"Because you're going to face each other, juniors versus seniors," said Konan. "Now move," she commanded.

"What?" Deidara said.

Mitsu then smiled. "It's okay, I think that this will be fun," Mitsu walked away.

Konan then stood next a tree. "Okay, I want Mitsu and Deidara to come forth."

Deidara and Mitsu walked over to Konan. "Please, don't tell me we're fighting with one another," said Deidara.

"I think we are," said Mitsu.

"Yes, you are," said Konan. "Now get into battle positions."

Deidara and Mitsu stood facing each other, getting ready for battle as Deidara put his hands in his clay pouch. Mitsu pulled out a kunai.

* * *

At the Healing class, Mr. Keizo was teaching the class medical ninjutsu and how to use it on an injured animal. "Okay, class, I want you to find a partner and heal these injured animals," said Mr. Keizo as Umeki sighed.

"I wish Mitsu was here," she said as Itachi came beside her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you like to be my partner?" Itachi asked.

"Wha—you?" she said, stuttering.

"Who else?" said Itachi, flipping his front hair.

"Um….okay" said Umeki.

"Tell me, do you know anything about that girl who's with you in Genjutsu class?" asked Itachi.

"You mean Mitsu?"

"Yes," said Itachi as he looked at her.

"I don't think I should answer that," she said as Itachi stared at her in the eyes.

"Its fine," said Itachi as Umeki looked away from him.

_What does he want with Mitsu, kind of creepy,_ Umeki thought as she began to heal a hurt duck.

* * *

In Mrs. Haru's class, after the homework of reading the rest of the play, it was time to assign roles.

"Okay, class, now that you're done reading it, it is time to assign parts," said Mrs. Haru. "And I know the perfect players, Sasori; you'll be the rogue ninja."

Everyone clapped for Sasori as he blushed.

"Yes, he was a good actor. Now let's see who is the Tsuchikage's daughter," said Mrs. Haru. "Oh, it's Kiki," she looked at her clipboard. "That's right, I chose her for she too was a good actor. Emiko, you'll be the narrator, and—" Mrs. Haru went on. Sasori then spoke to Emiko who was beside him.

"You okay with your part?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be nice if you were the Tsuchikage's daughter," he said.

"Nah, I'm not a good actor like you," she said. "I have a question, why do you like talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, it's just not a lot of people talk to me," said Emiko as Sasori smiled.

"I like you, you seem nice" he said, smiling.

Mrs. Haru went on, "We'll meet tomorrow for the play, please, don't be late."


	7. Final Interruption

At the Healing center, Umeki finished bandaged up the duck. "Phew! There you go, little guy, soon you can fly free," she exclaimed as Itachi looked at her.

"That's an impressive job you did there," said Itachi. "I couldn't have done it myself."

Umeki turned to him, "Hmm? Why's that so?"

"I am only good in ninjutsu and Genjutsu the at most, medical ninjutsu I have a weak point in it," he said calmly.

"Oh well, I guess your happy to be stuck with me, huh?" laughed Umeki as she stopped laughing when Itachi placed his hand on hers. "Huh?"

"I'm sure I can learn more of being a medical ninja if I date one," said Itachi, "How 'bout it? Would you like to go out with me?"

"Wha—well I—" blushed Umeki. "Can I be right back?" she asked, removing his hand off of hers and asking the teacher to leave.

* * *

Deidara threw some birds that flew to Mitsu and exploded where she dodge them.

_How is he doing those? _Mitsu thought, blocking an attack with her kunai as the battle got interrupted by Umeki who ran to Mitsu.

"Mitsu!" she shouted.

"Umeki?" Mitsu said, turning to face her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Umeki stopped, trying to catch her breath. "The boy from Genjutsu class—he asked me out," she said.

"He did?" said Mitsu shocked as Deidara walked over to the two girls.

"Yeah," said Umeki.

"That's wonderful!" said Mitsu. "Did you say yes?"

"Uh…no, not yet," said Umeki as she pulled Mitsu closer in for a whisper. "Please, Mitsu, I don't want to be by myself. I'll make myself look like a fool."

"I can't come with you, it will look weird," said Mitsu.

"We can double date," said Umeki.

"But I have no one," said Mitsu as Umeki nodded her head.

"You can bring him," she said.

"Deidara?" said Mitsu, looking at him then she became red. "But I barely know him."

"That's what dates are for," said Umeki.

"Fine, I'll ask him," said Mitsu, walking toward Deidara and then taking a deep breath. "I know we only known each other for a little while like two days, but Deidara will you join me and my friend, Umeki, on a double da—dinner?" Deidara looked at her speechless. "I'll take that as a yes," said Mitsu. "Meet us at….."

"The Caramel Café!" said Umeki, "After school."

"Oh okay," said Deidara. _Did she just ask me out_? He thought.

Konan then came in and cleared her throat. "That was a nice invitation, girls, but you interrupted the class."

"Sorry," said Umeki.

"Yes, we apologize," said Mitsu.

"Be sure that it won't happen again," said Konan.

"Yes, ma'am," said the both girls.

* * *

After Mrs. Haru's class and all the other classes, Emiko was on her desk packing up things and a few students were too when Sasori came, all packed up and seemingly waiting for her.

"Hi again, Emiko," he said as Emiko looked up from her desk.

"Sasori, what are doing here? Shouldn't you be at home already?" she asked.

"No, I'm waiting for someone, can you help me?" he asked.

"Who is this someone?" she asked.

"She's a sweet gal and her name starts with an E," said Sasori.

"Me?" Emiko asked. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"Well, I thought we could get a smoothie together and practice the play together as study buddies," he smiled.

"Well, I guess so," said Emiko. "But you do know I am not playing the Tsuchikage's daughter."

"I know, you're my story teller," he said.

Emiko finished packing, "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't you tell your mom that you will be out?" suggested Sasori.

"No," said Emiko. "I don't have a mom or a dad. They passed away years ago," she said in a sad tone.

"Oh," said Sasori. "I lost my parents too," he in a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Emiko.

"No, it's okay. Come on, let's get a smoothie," he said pulling her.

* * *

At the Caramel Café that looked like a restaurant with sweets in glass cases and chandeliers with tables and chairs in rows. It also had a rounded couch like thing and a table in front of it where Deidara, Mitsu, Umeki, and Itachi were sitting at.

_Grr, Itachi is the date for poor Umeki, _thought Deidara. _Well, I guess she's happy then I should-_

A blue skinned with blue hair waiter came, he looked like Kisame! "Hello, everyone, today I'll be your waiter. My name's Kisame."

_Kisame what is he doing here? _Deidara thought.

"Oh, Kisame! I know you," said Umeki. "You're the best friend of Itachi!"

Deidara took a big gulp of his water. _She knows about us?_ He thought.

"Umeki! Why, yes, I know you too, you are classmate in the ninjutsu and Genjutsu class," said Kisame.

Deidara sighed with relief. _She doesn't know,_ he thought.

"It's a pleasure in seeing you again," said Kisame. "I see you're with Itachi?"

"I'm not; I'm also with Mitsu and her date Deidara."

_Date?_ Deidara blushed. _Does that mean Mitsu likes me?_

"We're just eating together as friends," said Mitsu.

"Oh alright," said Kisame. "Anyway, what would you like to order?"

"Hm….well, I don't know yet, could you give a minute to decide?" asked Mitsu.

"Sure thing," said Kisame, walking away.

Mitsu then gazed upon the menu when Deidara spoke up, "Mitsu, I've been wanted to ask you all day."

"Hm? Yes?" she said.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"The Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village," said Mitsu, "Why?"

"I don't see you wearing your head band, that's why," said Deidara, "But really Iwagakure? I'm from there too."

"Really? That's interesting," said Mitsu.

Everyone went quiet then Deidara spoke again, "So what's your favorite hobbies?"

"Me? I like reading what the latest fashions are and admiring art," said Mitsu.

"Really? I admire art too except for the fashion, I'm not really into," said Deidara.

"Yeah," said Mitsu as she smiled. "You know, Deidara, you're kind of cute."

Deidara blushed, "You think I'm cute?"

"Well, you ask innocent questions and you seem like a cool guy," said Mitsu. "So why not?"

Deidara got a little bit of a bad feeling due to him really being a not-so-innocent guy which is being part of the Akatsukis.

Itachi and Umeki were looking at them and then started their own conversations when all of the sudden two men, a man with a mask and a man with slick gray hair came and walked up to the table.

"Hello, children," said the masked man.

"Uh…hello," said Mitsu as the masked man put a brief case in from of Deidara and Mitsu.

"Are you Mitsu?" asked the masked man.

"Yeah….?" she said.

"Good then I'll pay you 7 million ryo, if you tell us where we can find the non-aging person."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, 7 million ryo for the answer."

Mitsu looked away from him. Deidara then got mad, "Dude, she doesn't know what your talking about, so now leave, Kakazu!"

"Don't play innocent, Deidara, you know why we're here, to find that Akatsuki member remember?" Kakazu said.

"Akatsuki?" said Mitsu shocked. "That's a criminal organization."

"Yup," said the slick haired man, "And Deidara's apart of it."

"Easy now, Hidan, we wanted to find the member not break off a relationship," said Kakazu.

"You are apart of the organization?" said Mitsu.

Deidara then put his hands up so Mitsu could see those mouths on his hands. "Mitsu…" said Deidara.

"You were trying to find out if I knew anything of this person you want to recruit?" said Mitsu worriedly.

"Well, it was like that at the beginning, but then I didn't care about that. I wanted to really know you," said Deidara.

"Those hands… are those the stolen forbidden technique?" said Mitsu a little angry.

"Yup and those are probably the ones you fought with," smiled Hidan.

Mitsu then got up taking Umeki's hand. "Come on, now, we're leaving," she said.

"Wait, but what about Itachi?" said Umeki as Itachi got up.

"You probably don't want to know that," said Itachi, flipping his hair as Mitsu and Umeki were about to leave but they bumped into Kisame.

"Who's paying the bill?" he smiled.

"He's one of them too," said Mitsu, leaving the building.

"How do you know?" asked Umeki.

"Because he always hangs out with your Itachi," said Mitsu as the two girls left.

Hidan and Kakazu were laughing, "Wow, we made an entrance," said Kakazu.

"How did you guys know we were here?" asked Deidara.

"Pain sent us and especially Zetsu to spy on you guys," said Kakazu.

"What? I was going to do my mission," said Deidara.

"Yeah, but we heard what you said 'it started that way in the beginning but then I didn't care 'bout that I just really wanted to know you'," teased Hidan.

"You guys ruined everything," said Deidara, walking away as the others except for Itachi began to laugh.


	8. The Small Farewell

Outside of the smoothie shop, Sasori and Emiko were drinking a smoothie when Sasori spoke up. "Hey, do you want to practice the play at my place?" asked Sasori.

"I guess so," said Emiko, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"It'll be fun, you can meet my roommates," smiled Sasori.

"Roommates?" repeated Emiko.

"Yeah, roommates," said Sasori, thinking Pain, _Did say I need to make friends_.

"I suppose so, I don't plan on anything," said Emiko.

"I have a question, you don't have parents so do you live by yourself?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah, I do."

"Aren't you 15?" asked Sasori.

"Well… I am," said Emiko as she looked around. "Sasori, I feel I can trust you."

"Hm?" said Sasori, looking surprised.

"If I tell you, would you promise to still be my friend?" asked Emiko.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" asked Sasori.

"Well…. you see I come from a clan where youth is forever as long as you live," said Emiko.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm a little older than you think," said Emiko with a blush. "I'm a 15 year old that lived up to 25 years."

Sasori got surprised. _She is the girl that we are looking for?_ He thought, _but she's so innocent._ He then recomposed himself. "It's okay, I understand," he said. "It's cool."

"Really?" asked Emiko.

"Yeah," sad Sasori, "You never finished high school?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, I didn't," she said.

"Me neither," said Sasori. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm a pretty old 15 year old too," he said shyly.

"Oh," said Emiko. "We got so much in common." She said happily.

"Yeah," said Sasori. "Come on, let's go and practice the play," they left the smoothie place.

* * *

At the Akatsuki hideout, everyone was doing their daily things like…..

Kisame was polishing his sword.

Itachi was flipping his hair.

Zetsu was probably spying on people.

Hidan was doing his rituals.

Kakazu was counting his 7 million ryo that he's glad to have back.

Pain was talking to Konan.

Deidara was making a clay heart and blowing it up in his sad and miserable state.

Sasori was no where to be found.

Everything seemed fine when all of the sudden Kakazu spoke, "You know, I thought that girl was oddly weird for not taking the money," he said.

"Why? Because she isn't as greedy like you?" said Hidan.

"Hmm, good point," said Kakazu as he closed his brief case. "Pain, I still think she knows about that Akatsuki future member."

Pain then turned to face Kakazu.

"Ugh…. I think we got the answer from her when you two ruined her date," said Konan.

"Yeah, OUR date!" mumbled Deidara.

"Oh, pipe it, just be happy that we stopped you from this nonsense attachment or you would have fallen too deep," Kakazu said.

"Whatever," Deidara said.

"I never had a date, and look at me, I'm strong," said Kisame, making his sword shine with a final wipe.

"Mitsu will probably tell the school about us," said Deidara.

"Why? We haven't done anything," said Hidan, "Yet…"

"Then you will stop going to this school, there's no need for you to be there," said Pain. "We'll just keep Konan to work there and eventually she will find out due to her disguise hasn't blown yet."

"Tch, I say we fight and make them spill the answer," said Kakazu.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Hidan.

"And I think we should start with the heartbreaker," said Kakazu. "Allow me to deal with her."

Deidara got shocked, "You will do nothing to Mitsu!" he said. "She hasn't done anything to us!"

"Deidara's heartbroken, let's do what he wishes," said Pain.

"Grr," said Kakazu, leaving with Hidan as Sasori came, standing next to Emiko.

"Here's our home," he said, moving aside to let Kakazu and Hidan walk out. "Hmm, must be in a hurry."

"Sasori, you live in a cave?" asked Emiko.

"Yeah," Sasori blushed. "There are my roommates," he pointed as Emiko yelled.

"Hello!" she said, everyone turned around.

"What is a girl doing here?" asked Deidara. "Sasori, you know you shouldn't be bringing in strangers, my man."

"She's not a stranger. She's my friend from school. We're here to practice the play," said Sasori.

"Then let us meet this friend of yours," said Pain in a kind way.

"Hi," said Emiko.

"Hello," said everyone.

"Wow, there are a lot of people," said Emiko.

"Yeah," said Sasori. "Come on in, let's get started with the play," as Deidara then jumped down and left.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Mitsu and Umeki were eating their lunch food in a sad way. "I can't believe I almost fell in….with a criminal!" said Mitsu as Umeki patted her shoulder.

"It's alright, I did too," said Umeki, trying to make Mitsu laugh as Mitsu got up from her pose of placing her face on her hand and sat up straight. "Are you going to tell the school?"

"No, they'll find out sooner or later," said Mitsu. "Plus, they haven't really done anything yet."

"Oh," said Umeki as they both heard a noise. "What was that?"

"Don't know, sounded like it came from outside," said Mitsu, getting up and walking to the outside door where she saw Kakazu and Hidan, throwing ryo coins on the wall making the sound of the noise.

"Hello, ladies," said Kakazu.

"Hello, masked man," said Mitsu. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you know a non-aging person around this school," said Hidan.

"I don't know, I'm not the school president," said Mitsu.

"You're a smart girl, I think you know," said Kakazu.

"No, I don't, you are a pretty dumb man to not get that," said Mitsu.

"Ooh, she called you dumb," said Hidan.

"I know she did," said Kakazu, twitching his eye. "Then maybe your friend knows."

"Know what?" asked Umeki.

"About an elderly person that appears young," said Kakazu.

"No," said Umeki.

"I say we battle to find out," said Hidan.

"Same here," said Kakazu.

"I say no, because fighting gets you no where," said Umeki.

"Don't worry, Umeki, I got your back," said Mitsu, pulling out her kunai.

"Okay," said Umeki.

* * *

At the Akatsuki cave, Zetsu came back with news to tell Pain who was watching Sasori's play.

"Pain, I have something to tell you," said Zetsu.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The person that we are looking for is none other than that girl," Zetsu pointed at Emiko who was lying on her tummy, reading the play with Sasori.

"What?" said Pain as Konan over heard the shocking news and said 'what'?

"Great, we kind of wasted out time," said Konan, rolling her eyes.

"You know this because…?" said Pain.

"We were watching Deidara and Sasori," said Zetsu.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Pain.

"We wanted to see how you guys would find her, guess I win," said Zetsu.

"…." Pain remained quiet.

Konan began to whisper, "We can't force her to join."

"We'll let Sasori take care of this," said Pain.

"You think he knows?" asked Konan.

"Judging how they are getting along, I think he does," said Pain.

Sasori and Emiko were laughing.

* * *

Mitsu blocked an attack from Kakazu and fell on one knee while Umeki jumped on a tree to avoid Hidan.

"Man, these guys are strong," said Mitsu.

"Yeah," said Umeki.

"Heh, I got a lot of battle experience than you, little girl," said Kakazu.

"Same here," said Hidan.

"Stop agreeing with everything I say," said Kakazu.

"I am not!" yelled back Hidan as the two girls were clueless of what just was going on.

Meanwhile Deidara was thinking to go back to the school and deal with Mitsu when all of the sudden his camera like eye got a glimpse of the fight between Kakazu and Hidan versus the two girls.

"What the…? Why are they here? And what are they doing?" said Deidara out loud to himself as he jumped toward the battle field and went between Mitsu and Kakazu. "Stop!" he said and most of the people froze except for Kakazu who smiled underneath his mask and threw an attack that went past Deidara and hit to Mitsu instead.

"Mitsu!" said Deidara. "Stop it," he said, running to Mitsu.

"Deidara, why are you here?" asked Mitsu, lying on the ground.

"Because I wanted to mend what had happen before," said Deidara, sitting next to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I… I like you," said Deidara. "I really like you and I don't care if I'm a criminal and I get expelled from school."

"Shh," said Mitsu. "I understand."

"You do?" said Deidara.

"Yeah, why else would you stop the fight? Heh, you could have helped the mask man win," said Mitsu.

"Please, Mitsu, forgive me," said Deidara. "I'm sorry that I'm a freak and a not-so innocent-guy."

"It's okay," said Mitsu. "You know after knowing you for two days, I really like you too," as Kakazu and Hidan got disgusted Zetsu appeared.

"You guys, the mission is over," said Zetsu as Hidan and Kakazu turned around.

"It is?" asked Kakazu.

"Yes, we found the non-aging person," said Zetsu. "It's a little girl from ninth grade," as Deidara helped Mitsu up and Umeki jumped down from the tree.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Mitsu.

"We are planning to ask the girl if she would like to join us," said Zetsu. "She's all alone in the world, and one of our members has taken a liking to her."

"Oh," said Mitsu.

"It's okay, she can always say no," smiled Deidara. "And besides, not all of the Akatsukis are bad," he winked as Umeki blushed.

"Like Itachi?" she asked.

"Hmm…. I don't know about him, he did…" said Deidara as Mitsu covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't tell her, it will break her heart," said Mitsu.

"Oh," said Deidara. "You both owe Mitsu an apologize, Kakazu and Hidan."

"What?" the both of them said.

"Yes," said Deidara.

"Sorry," said both of them in annoyed tones as Deidara smiled. Mitsu tapped at his shoulder.

"I….didn't tell the school that you were a criminal yet," she said shyly.

Deidara then sighed, "Yeah, well, I can't attend here any more anyway."

"Why?" she asked/

"Because being apart of the Akatsukis, heh, means that everyone is after you," he laughed. "And besides, talking to you now will make you in trouble, I think we should go."

"Wait! You mean I can never see you again?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, we have to just wait and see," said Deidara as he made the clay into a big bird and jumped on with the remaining Akatsukis members, leaving Umeki and Mitsu.

"You just letting him go?" asked Umeki.

"Yeah," said Mitsu in a sad tone.


	9. Play and Prom

The next day past, and Deidara was no where to be found at school except Sasori who was required to accompany Emiko at the play as a final project to do before Sasori leaves and maybe Emiko too.

At the end of the play, Sasori and Emiko bowed then left to go to their seats. Sasori then asked, "Emiko, have you made your decision?"

"Um…." she said, not so sure as Mrs. Haru got up to make an announcement.

"Everyone, four weeks from now is the school's dance. And where our final performance of the play shall be set," Mrs. Haru said.

Sasori then looked at Emiko. "Well, your roommates seem nice but…" said Emiko, cutting off to think. _If I say no then Sasori goes,_ she thought. _But then that makes me a…._

"How about you decide at the dance four weeks from now?" suggested Sasori. "It is vital we know the answer because you're a gifted ninja and we would like for you to be apart of our team."

"Okay, at the dance," said Emiko. "And besides, we still need to do the play."

"Yeah," said Sasori.

Flashback

At the Akatsuki cave, Pain and the others were talking to Emiko.

"Emiko, we have been searching for you and we would like you to join us," said Pain.

"Join this organization? Why?" asked Emiko.

"Because we've seen your skills and heard of your clan's ability," said Konan.

"Uh…thanks," said Emiko. She blushed at everyone's good comments.

"Yes, join us so you won't be alone in the world," said Sasori.

"Let me think about it," said Emiko.

"You have as long as you want," said Pain.

"But we would appreciate it if it's not so long," taunted Kakazu.

"Okay…," said Emiko.

End of flashback.

* * *

At the Genjutsu class with Ms. Wakako, a dark green haired lady that her hair was long up to the waist and it had curls. She wore the ninja academy clothes like most of the teachers, her eyes were bright purple. She was giving a lecture when Umeki spoke to Mitsu.

"You know the dance of the academy is in four weeks," said Umeki.

"Yeah, I know," said Mitsu as she sighed.

"Looks like we're going there alone," said Umeki.

"It looks like it," said Mitsu as they both got scared.

"Girls! Please, dears, pay attention in class. It's not like you to go off day dreaming," said Ms. Wakako.

"Yes, ma'am," said the two girls in a sad tone.

* * *

Four weeks past by, it was night and Umeki and Mitsu decided to go to the dance together. Umeki was wearing a white dress that was not too short not too long and it had small straps with black pants underneath and a shirt that was long sleeves. Mitsu, on the other hand, wore a pink dress that was long and it had one strap to the shoulder. They stood next to the table where people sat to watch the play. They saw Emiko narrating the play.

Mitsu then turned around to leave, "Mitsu, where are you going?" asked Umeki.

"Outside to get some cool breeze," said Mitsu.

"You're still sad, aren't you?" asked Umeki in a concern way.

"Yeah, I am. I wish Deidara was here," said Mitsu. "He knew a way to make me smile even though I known him for such a little while."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here and watch the play. I'll tell you how it goes," said Umeki, "Since you probably don't want to see the love story."

"Yeah," said Mitsu. "I better do it quick. They'll start the dance soon."

"Don't you want to leave when they start dancing?"

"Nah, I want to see the whole thing."

"Wishing that special person would come, huh?" said Umeki.

"No… just want to see what kind of dresses the other girls are wearing," said Mitsu.

"Oh," said Umeki in a confused way as Mitsu left outside.

* * *

Outside, Mitsu stood with the wind blowing gently when all of the sudden, she heard a flapping sound, like a pair of wings!

"Huh?" she said as she looked up to see Deidara on the clay bird.

"Hey, there, Mitsu, you're looking pretty tonight," smiled Deidara.

"Deidara? What are you…." said Mitsu as Deidara placed his finger on his lips to signal her to shush

"I'm here to dance with my lady," he said.

"But I thought you couldn't be seen?" said Mitsu.

"They'll figure out on their own. I'm still not caught yet, so let us just silently ignore them."

Mitsu then smiled, "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," said Deidara as Umeki then peered out the door to see Mitsu and Deidara talking. She then backed away and hit to someone, Itachi.

"Itachi?" she said, blushing.

"The play is almost over, would you like to dance?" he asked kindly.

"I…..I guess so," she said, taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Deidara then jumped down from his bird and walked up to Mitsu, showing his hand. "The dance is about to start, shall we get started?" he asked.

"Sure," said Mitsu, grabbing his hand as the dance soon started. Mitsu remained a little sad. "You know, it's going to be a bummer if you're not around."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll send you mail. I'll find a way to stay in contact with you even if I don't stay here at the school," said Deidara, continuing to dance as he stopped for a while. "But I do plan on finishing high school to graduate," he said as Mitsu laughed.

* * *

Behind the stage, Emiko was sighing for relief when Sasori came. "Did you make up your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Emiko. "I did."

"Then what is it?" he asked/

"I decided that I'm not going with you," said Emiko.

Sasori got shocked, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not going with you as another one of the Akatsukis, but as a friend," she said.

Sasori's shocked look turned into a smile.

"Welcome to your new family," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

A week later at the Akatsuki cave, everyone was doing their routines.

Itachi was mediating, (Finally not flipping his hair!)

Zetsu, again, was spying on people.

Kisame was eating fish.

Konan was brushing her hair.

Sasori was building more puppets.

Deidara was writing a letter.

Hidan was arm wrestling with Kakazu.

And then Pain came in to make his new announcements. "Everyone, I know it took long to find this future Akatsuki member, but we finally done it," said Pain.

Kakazu rolled his eyes, "It also took a week later for that new member to officially join us," he said.

"We know," said Pain. "Everyone, please, welcome our new member, Emiko."

Emiko came in wearing an Akatsuki robe, "Thanks," said Emiko.

Everyone clapped, but then Deidara got up. "Whoops! I gotta go now, I'm mailing to Mitsu today. I'm asking how she is doing," said Deidara as he left in a hurry, trying to catch a bird to mail his letter.

Pain turned to everyone. "As we all know, though, Deidara and Sasori didn't passed, due to the Kakazu and Hidan's presence, at the school and later being found out that we were apart of the Akatsukis. I had Konan to graduate Deidara and Sasori out from the school and get their degrees in bachelors," Pain said. Everyone then clapped.

Emiko then sat down next to Sasori. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Building puppets," he answered.

"I wanna try," said Emiko, giving him a hand in building the puppets.

"Sure," he said.

Outside, Deidara caught a bird and tied the letter on to it, so it can fly to Mitsu who later graduated from her school after that school year and went back to her home town where Deidara once came from. (Don't worry, she told him where she'd be.)


	10. A Month's New Promise

A month later, Deidara and his new partner Tobi a new Akatsuki member here at the Hidden Stone Village and they were visiting someone.

"Senpei, where are we going?" asked Tobi the orange masked man who too didn't wore his jacket just his long sleeve dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Visiting a friend," answered Deidara in a little annoyed tone.

"Ooh, what kind of friend?" asked Tobi.

"You'll see," said Deidara as Deidara rang the bell of a house that was two stories-high it had a blue roof and white walls.

Tobi looked at Deidara. "Are you dressed for a special someone?" he asked, innocently as he examined Deidara who was dressed without his Akatsuki robe and wearing a dark purple shirt underneath a black leather long sleeve jacket and he wore black pants to match it, both wore their black ninja sandals.

Deidara glanced at him, blushing vivid red. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you are dressed up fancy in a way for a teen," said Tobi.

"Well…..I," said Deidara as the door opened, revealing Mitsu wearing a dark green dress that was cut sleeved and it reached up to her lower shin. A dark green bow on the back of her head, she smiled.

"Deidara! Hey, how are you?" said Mitsu. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has been," he flushed. "I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine too, please, come in," said Mitsu, letting them in.

Deidara walked in, and so did Tobi who then stopped walking and stood next to Mitsu. "You are pretty!" he said happily.

"Uh…thanks," said Mitsu as Tobi grabbed her hand and shook it.

Deidara then took Tobi's hands off of Mitsu's. "Come on," said Deidara as Tobi waved at Mitsu.

"So uh….Deidara, who's this?" she asked in a clueless way.

"He's my new partner, Tobi," said Deidara, annoyed. "He wanted to come and have dinner with us."

"Really? That's nice, I wouldn't mind having more guests," smiled Mitsu.

"Are you and senpei going to get married?" Tobi asked, innocently, "Because you two make a cute couple."

Deidara and Mitsu both got shocked at the comment. Deidara cleared his throat, "No, we are not," said Deidara sternly. "We are just here to have dinner…."

"Ooohhh like a date?" asked Tobi as Mitsu laughed.

"No, it's not a date; it's a get to gather. I haven't seen Deidara in a month after he left the Ninja School," said Mitsu.

"You graduated, right?" asked Deidara, changing the date subject.

"Yup, I was a senior and now I'm a graduate," she said.

"Senpei! Weren't you in the junior year?" asked Tobi.

"Yes, I was in the junior year," said Deidara. "But I graduated fast, thanks to my battle instructor."

"You mean Konan, heh, you told me all about your mishap in school," said Tobi with a giggle.

"Ah, you told him?" smiled Mitsu. "Did you tell him about the puking baby?"

"No," said Deidara in a bored manner.

"Heh, a baby? Senpei, I didn't know you took care of children," laughed Tobi.

"It was a doll!" said Deidara angrily.

"Oh," said Tobi.

"Aw, Deidara, we just met in a few minutes and you are already blowing off steam," said Mitsu as a beep sound came from the kitchen. "Oh, it's the food it's ready now. I'll be right back," she said leaving.

Deidara then looked at Tobi, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mitsu seems like a pretty nice gal, are you sure you guys won't marry?" snickered Tobi, "Because I want to see sempai happy!"

"Hm….:"

"Come on, sempai! Just imagine you and Mitsu walking down the aisle."

"You know that would be one lonely wedding."

"Why?"

"I'm an Akatsuki; nobody will come except for the people who are after us."

"Heh, you can always marry her at the Akatsuki cave!"

"What?"

"And leader Pain will marry you two!"

"Stop it"

"And then you'll go to the Village Hidden in the Rain for your honeymoon, heh."

"Okay, that's just dumb," as Mitsu came with a tray of bowls that had stew in them.

"Hey, you guys, what are you talking about?" asked Mitsu.

"Marriage!" said Tobi happily. "Because I want to get married one day and so does sempai!"

"Really? That's cool," said Mitsu interested.

"Do you wanna marry?" asked Tobi.

"When I get a little older like 21," said Mitsu. "Anyway would you guys like to join me at the dining area so we can eat?"

"Sure," said Deidara, walking into the dining area.

"Wait! You guys need to wash your hands so please go to the kitchen sink."

Deidara went to the sink then Tobi stood next to Mitsu. "Thank you for inviting me!" he said.

"You're welcome," smiled Mitsu. "So did you wash your hands?"

"Yup,, Tobi did before he come here," Tobi smiled under his mask.

"Wow, that's good."

"Tobi's a good boy," said Tobi.

"Yeah, he is," said Mitsu as Deidara came back.

"Tobi wash your hands."

"Tobi, did remember?"

"Oh," said Deidara, "Yeah, the bathroom thing."

"Yup"

"Well, you guys, please sit down," said Mitsu, smiling. "I'm so happy that I have guests."

"I understand, Tobi doesn't get that many guests too."

"Can we please eat already? I'm kind of starved," complained Deidara.

"Sure thing," said Mitsu.

Everyone sat down. Tobi then got up from his chair and banged his glass with a fork. "I have an announcement to tell you, Miss Mitsu, senpei has brought me (because he's too shy) to ask you that will you wait for him?"

"Uh…wait for?" repeated Mitsu.

"Yup! Wait for him, like when you become whatever you want to be or grow up or get a little older, would you like wait for him," explained Tobi.

"I guess," said Mitsu. "You mean waiting in the wing for him if he needs something, right?"

"Yes!" Tobi spoke up as Deidara blushed. "See? She'll wait for you," he whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Deidara as he thought of the 'wait for, like wait for a person for a later on relationship.'

"But don't take too long, I want to be right by you so that I can help you," said Mitsu, not knowing what the wait for meant.

"a commitment that was observed, okay, let's eat," said Tobi.

"Yeah," said Deidara who was happy for the sweet thing that Mitsu agree to 'be right by his side.'

"Okay," said Mitsu, grabbing a spoon and beginning to eat.

The End.


End file.
